bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kugo Sakamata
|romaji = Sakamata Kūgo |alias = |birthday = October 29 |age = 34 (First Appearance) 35 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 202 cm (6'6") |eye = Red |bloodtype = B O |quirk = Orcinus |fightingstyle = Melee Combat |status = Alive |birthplace = Kanagawa Prefecture |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = Pro Hero |teams = Hideout Raid Team |debut = Chapter 87 |debutanime = Episode 46 |voice = Shuhei Matsuda |eng voice = Tyler Walker |image gallery = Yes }} |Sakamata Kūgo}}, also known as , is the former No. 10 Pro Hero and the current No. 12 Pro Hero . He was a member of the Hideout Raid Team and the makeshift villain during the Provisional Hero License Exam. Appearance 180px|left|thumb|Gang Orca in the manga. Gang Orca is a tall, well-built man whose body has the features of a killer whale thanks to his mutant-type Quirk. He has deep white eyes that feature several rings that circle his red pupils. At times he can look extremely menacing, which is why he's ranked third in heroes that look like villains. Gang Orca's normal hero costume consists of a white suit with a high collar. The collar reaches all the way to his chin and it is decorated with diamond shapes that are made to look like teeth. This goes with a pink tie made to look like a tongue is coming out. He also wears a killer whale-like cape over his back. During the provisional licensing exam, Gang Orca sported a red vest over his torso and wore metal gauntlets on his arms. Gallery Gang Orca 2.png|Gang Orca's protective restraints for the provisional licensing exam. Personality 220px|left|thumb|Gang Orca's villain persona. Gang Orca appears to be a calm and focused hero who treats every situation seriously. He is friendly and a good comrade toward his fellow heroes. He was relieved that Tiger was able to rescue his ally and calmed him when he was worried about her condition. Gang Orca also teased Best Jeanist about being unable to change Katsuki Bakugo's personality. Gang Orca can put on a menacing and ruthless persona when required. He acted like a true villain during the latter stages of the provisional licensing exam and was a consistent threat to the students. He is not above calling out the students on their mistakes. Despite his hard exterior, Gang Orca admits that he enjoys seeing the students trying to make up for their mistakes. The No. 12 Hero takes teaching aspiring heroes a lesson very seriously. At the remedial course, he was very rude and belittling to the students who failed the licensing exam. This was to help motivate them so they could become heroes with heart. Abilities Overall Abilities: Gang Orca is a very powerful hero who earned his place as one of the top ten Pro Heroes. His combat skills are unmatched as he was able to completely dominate Inasa Yoarashi and Shoto Todoroki in battle, two of the strongest first-year students in Japan. Enhanced Strength: Gang Orca possesses the strength of a killer whale and has shown he is strong enough to overpower a mid-level Nomu. Enhanced Durability: Despite having an innate weakness to extreme heat, Gang Orca was able to endure being trapped inside a spiraling flame prison for several minutes. He was also able to block Izuku Midoriya's Quirk enhanced kick with ease. Enhanced Speed: Gang Orca appears to be very fast. He was able to close the distance between himself and Shoto during the battle before the prodigy student ever even noticed him approaching. Quirk : Gang Orca's Quirk gives him the attributes and abilities of a Killer Whale. He has enhanced strength and heightened senses; he can also produce hypersonic waves to paralyze his targets. He can use his abilities on land, though, his Quirk is superior in the water. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *The character of Gang Orca was originally conceived through of , one of Horikoshi's previous works. Fittingly, Orca's real family name is Sakamata. **He was the second character to get this treatment, the first being Uwabami. *Gang Orca is ranked third among heroes who look like villains. *Gang Orca's English voice actor, Tyler Walker, also voices Lunch Rush. References Site Navigation pl:Kugo Sakamata Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Pro Heroes Category:Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Oumagadoki Zoo Originals Category:Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:Gang Orca's Agency Employees Category:Characters from Kanagawa